1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amidino derivative compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these novel compounds, and to their use in therapy, in particular their use as nitric oxide synthase inhibitors.
2. Related Art
It has been known since the early 1980's that the vascular relaxation brought about by acetycholine is dependent on the presence of the endothelium and this activity was ascribed to a labile humoral factor termed endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF). The activity of nitric oxide (NO) as a vasodilator has been known for well over 100 years and NO is the active component of amylnitrite, glyceryltrinitrite and other nitrovasodilators. The recent identification of EDRF as NO has coincided with the discovery of a biochemical pathway by which NO is synthesized from the amino acid L-arginine by the enzyme NO synthase.
NO is the endogenous stimulator of the soluble guanylate cyclase and is involved in a number of biological actions in addition to endothelium-dependent relaxation including cytotoxicity of phagocytic cells and cell-to-cell communication in the central nervous system (see Moncada et al, Biochemical Pharmacolgy, 38, 1709-1715 (1989) and Moncada et al, Pharmacological Reviews, 43, 109-142 (1991). It is now thought that excess NO production may be involved in a number of conditions, particularly conditions which involve systemic hypotension such as toxic shock and therapy with certain cytokines.
The synthesis of NO from L-arginine can be inhibited by the L-arginine analogue, L-N-monomethyl-arginine (L-NMMA) and the therapeutic use of L-NMMA for the treatment of toxic shock and other types of systemic hypotension has been proposed (WO 91/04024 and GB-A-2240041). The therapeutic use of certain other NO synthase inhibitors apart from L-NMMA for the same purpose has also been proposed in WO 91/04024 and in EP-A-0446699.
It has recently become apparent that there are at least three types of NO synthase as follows:
(i) a constitutive, Ca.sup.++ /calmodulin dependent enzyme, located in the endothelium, that releases NO in response to receptor or physical stimulation. PA1 (ii) a constitutive, Ca.sup.++ /calmodulin dependent enzyme, located in the brain, that releases NO in response to receptor or physical stimulation. PA1 (iii) a Ca.sup.++ independent enzyme which is induced after activation of vascular smooth muscle, macrophages, endothelial cells, and a number of other cells by endotoxin and cytokines. Once expressed this inducible NO synthase synthesizes NO for long periods. PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylene, lower alkenylene, lower alkynylene, and --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --D--(CH.sub.2).sub.n --; PA1 D is selected from the group consisting of O, S, SO, SO.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.7, NR.sup.7 SO.sub.2, NR.sup.8, POOR.sup.7, PON(R.sup.7).sub.2, POOR.sup.7 NR.sup.7, NR.sup.7 POOR.sup.7 ; PA1 R.sup.7 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, or aryl; PA1 R.sup.8 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, COR.sup.9, or CO.sub.2 R.sup.9 ; PA1 R.sup.9 is lower alkyl, or aryl; PA1 m=1 to about 7; PA1 n=0 to about 5; PA1 wherein L may optionally be substituted by one or more of the following lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, thiol, lower thioalkoxy, S(O)R.sup.9, S(O).sub.2 R.sup.9, halogen, nitro, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, arylamino, aminoaryl, alkylaminoaryl, acylamino, carboxyl, carboalkoxy, carboaryloxy, carboarylalkyloxy, cyano, aminocarbonylalkoxy, aminocarbonylamino, aminocarbonylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.7 R.sup.9, wherein all said substitutions may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following: lower alkyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, aminoacyl, carboxyl, carboalkoxy, carboaryloxy, carboalkylaryloxy, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, and PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of NH, O, S, (CH.sub.2).sub.p, and CH.dbd.CH; PA1 p=0 to about 4; PA1 A is selected from the group consisting of (CH.sub.2).sub.q, CH.dbd.CH; PA1 q=1 to about 2; PA1 B is selected from the group consisting of (CH.sub.2).sub.v, CH.dbd.CH; PA1 v=1 to about 2; PA1 R.sup.2, R.sup.3, and R.sup.4 are independently selected from lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, thiol, lower thioalkoxy, S(O)R.sup.9, S(O).sub.2 R.sup.9, halogen, nitro, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, arylamino, aminoaryl, alkylaminoaryl, acylamino, carboxyl, carboalkoxy, carboaryloxy, carboarylalkyloxy, cyano, aminocarbonylalkoxy, aminocarbonylamino, aminocarbonylaminoalkyl, haloalkyl, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.7 R.sup.9, wherein all said substitutions may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following: halogen, lower alkyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, aminoacyl, carboxyl, carboalkoxy, carboaryloxy, carboalkylaryloxy, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, and PA1 and R.sup.2, R.sup.3, may optionally be taken together to form an alicyclic hydrocarbon, heterocyclyl or aromatic hydrocarbon and said optionally formed ring may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following:
The NO released by the constitutive enzymes acts as a transduction mechanism underlying several physiological responses. The NO produced by the inducible enzyme is a cytotoxic molecule for tumor cells and invading microorganisms. It also appears that the adverse effects of excess NO production, in particular pathological vasodilation and tissue damage, may result largely from the effects of NO synthesized by the inducible NO synthase.
There is also a growing body of evidence that NO may be involved in the degeneration of cartilage which takes place in certain conditions such as arthritis and it is also known that NO synthesis is increased in rheumatoid arthritis. Accordingly, further conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include autoimmune and/or inflammatory conditions affecting the joints, for example arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, cardiovascular ischemia, diabetes, hyperalgesia (allodynia), cerebral ischemia (both focal ischemia, thrombotic stroke and global ischemia, secondary to cardiac arrest), and other CNS disorders mediated by NO.
Further conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include systemic hypotension associated with septic and/or toxic shock induced by a wide variety of agents; therapy with cytokines such as TNF, IL-1 and IL-2; and as an adjuvant to short term immunosuppression in transplant therapy.
Some of the NO synthase inhibitors proposed for therapeutic use so far, and in particular L-NMMA, are non-selective in that they inhibit both the constitutive and the inducible NO synthase. Use of such a non-selective NO synthase inhibitor requires that great care be taken in order to avoid the potentially serious consequences of over-inhibition of the constitutive NO-synthase including hypertension and possible thrombosis and tissue damage. In particular, in the case of the therapeutic use of L-NMMA for the treatment of toxic shock it has been recommended that the patient must be subject to continuous blood pressure monitoring throughout the treatment. Thus, while non-selective NO synthase inhibitors have therapeutic utility provided that appropriate precautions are taken, NO synthase inhibitors which are selective in the sense that they inhibit the inducible NO synthase to a considerably greater extent than the constitutive isoforms of NO synthase would be of even greater therapeutic benefit and easier to use.
WO94/12165, WO94/14780, WO93/13055, EP0446699A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,453 disclose compounds that inhibit nitric oxide synthesis and preferentially inhibit the inducible isoform of nitric oxide synthase. The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if written herein.